Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may include memory devices storing logical data, logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid devices having both the function of the memory devices and the function of the logic devices.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, various problems (e.g., reduction of a process margin of an exposure process defining fine patterns) may be caused, so it may be more and more difficult to realize the semiconductor devices. In addition, high-speed semiconductor devices have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry.